


Down We Go, Together

by melliyna



Category: West Wing
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are bruises that make them live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down We Go, Together

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: west wing](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+west+wing), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: cj/toby/sam](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+cj/toby/sam)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: West Wing: Down We Go, Together**_  
**Title:** Down We Go, Together   
**Fandom:** West Wing   
**Pairing:** CJ/Toby/Sam  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Length:** 240   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but Mr Sorkins'   
**Spoilers:** None explicitly   
**Summary:** These are bruises that make them live

They bruise each other, because they need to. Toby's hands, which craft words, craft patterns of ideas, policy and argument are the same as they make their mark over Sams' skin, over CJ's. He needs to bruise Sam more than CJ, recraft the understanding they have, the pact they made as he pushes him against the bed, deliberately bites his way down his neck, chest, legs.

CJ helps him tie the ropes around Sam, lets her hands run absently over his skin, as she smiles and whispers soft words against his skin, as Toby pulls the rope tighter. Sam kisses her, as Toby slides fingers inside her, crafting himself further in to her skin, in to both of them; as his hands play over both of them, as he plays over a page.

Gasping, at the feel of Tobys' mouth against his cock, straining helplessly against the ropes, bruising his hips. Drawing patterns with his tongue, against CJ's breast, moving lower, watching her arch in to the caresses his tongue makes, as Toby grabs him by the shoulders. Fingers inside him, rough but wonderful all at once.

Toby's hands, his voice, crafting them all together as he slides inside Sam, as he is inside CJ, who is all soft strength and graceful motion. The way Toby controls it, even as he doesn't, breaks them apart even as it heals them as he comes, straining in to the ropes.


End file.
